


My Captain

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Stuntperson Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Swordfighting, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: After a long day training with his stunt choreographer Jaskier just wants to have some fun, and Geralt is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	My Captain

Jaskier stood panting in the middle of the gym, the sword still raised, sweat dripping down his face. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead. By all accounts he should have looked disgusting but Geralt couldn’t tear his eyes away from the actor. He’d bulked up for the role of the dashing young pirate, and thick muscles were visible under the t-shirt that clung to his body.

Jaskier wiped his sweaty fringe off his forehead and huffed. “Phew, I think I did pretty good that time, right, Geralt?”

Geralt watched, entranced as Jaskier draped the sword behind his neck, gripping the blade with his hand. Logically, Geralt knew the sword was blunt, just a prop sword but the sight of Jaskier holding the steel blade so casually, so confidently….

It made his head spin.

He desperately tried to think of something other than the way Jaskier’s fingers curled around the hilt on the sword, the dangerous smirk on his face when he’d held Geralt at sword point, casting Geralt’s sword aside with ease, his onscreen character bleeding through into their training.

Geralt swallowed, his cock filing out in his sweatpants despite his best efforts to keep his cool. He just hoped that Jaskier wouldn’t notice. His crush on the young starlet was embarrassing enough as it was, he didn’t need the man knowing about it, but unfortunately the gods were not on his side.

“Geralt? I said….” Jaskier trailed off. “Oh”

Geralt felt his cheeks heat up. He turned on his heels, he needed to put the training swords away and make sure the props were ready for shooting the next day. He could still escape this but…

“Don’t move,” Jaskier hissed, his voice like ice.

Geralt shivered and closed his eyes, letting Jaskier’s voice wash over him. He felt the point of Jaskier’s sword kiss his neck. His head felt fuzzy, and his heart was racing. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to try and keep himself from falling to his knees in front of the actor. He couldn’t help it, he felt weak, his walls crumbling around him.

“Jaskier,” his voice barely above a whisper “this isn’t a good idea.”

“Turn around.”

Geralt turned around, eyes still shut, he couldn’t bear to see Jaskier’s face, the inevitable disappointment.

“Open your eyes.”

“Jaskier…”

“I said open them,” Jaskier snapped.

Geralt did as he was told and swallowed, it wasn’t Jaskier standing in front of him any longer. Gone was the loving carefree actor who tripped over his own feet and could barely hold the sword without dropping it… this was the fierce pirate captain that he’d been perfecting over the last few weeks.

“Yes sir,” Geralt mumbled before he could stop himself, but Jaskier smirked and he knew he’d said the right thing.

The actor stepped forward, nudging Geralt’s chin up with the tip of his sword. “Good boy.”

Geralt couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. “Jask,”

The coldness faded from Jaskier’s eyes, replaced with the warmth that Geralt had grown to love. The sword dropped to Jaskier’s side and a hand cupped his cheek, pulling him from the haze. “Hey, Geralt? Is this alright? I didn’t mean… I just saw, I didn’t mean to look it’s just… well…”

Geralt cut the actor off with a kiss, pressing their bodies together so that Jaskier could feel how hard he was, groaning as Jaskier’s own erection rubbed against his. “S’good.”

“Stop me,” Jaskier panted “anytime… tell me to stop and I will.”

Geralt hummed against his lips, drunk in the sensation of kissing Jaskier. Jaskier’s free hand threaded through his hair and pulled… hard. He moaned, letting Jaskier pull his head back, baring his neck to the actor.

“Do you understand, Geralt? Yes or no?” Jaskier asked, the coolness starting to slip back into his voice.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

Geralt whined “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Jaskier cooed and then Geralt was pushed backwards, he finally fell to his knees in front of the actor, bowing his head instinctively.

The tip of the sword caressed his cheek, “Oh sweetheart, you pretty thing, you were just begging to be captured weren’t you? Did you even try to fight me, or were you hoping that I’d take you on board my ship?”

Geralt hummed, not finding any words through the haze. He felt so warm, the cold steel almost burning where it touched his skin. Jaskier’s voice was like the sweetest nectar, his pirate captain.

“Well, pretty one, perhaps if you suck my cock well enough, I’ll allow you to stay?”

“Please,” Geralt mumbled, the word feeling heavy on his tongue.

“Go on the, sweetheart, I don’t like to be kept waiting,” his captain breathed, the sword now resting along Geralt’s spine as a hand draped over his shoulder, he nuzzled the captain through his trousers with a hum, mouthing at the bulge through the fabric, he wanted to impress him… he wanted…

“Fuck,” he groaned and scrambled to pull down Jaskier’s trousers, hoping that today was just the beginning of something new. 


End file.
